Tes Psikopat
by memoryru
Summary: Dari Pesbuk, Kise memberikan sebuah tes pada teman-teman Kiseki no Sedai. Tes apakah itu? Warning : Abal-abal, garing, typo dimana-mana


Dari Pesbuk, Kise memberikan sebuah tes pada teman-teman Kiseki no Sedai. Tes apakah itu?

.

.

.

"Aominecchi! Momocchi! Sebelah sini!" Kise melambaikan tangannya pada dua sejoli yang tak pernah terpisah oleh ruang dan waktu itu. Momoi balas melambai sedangkan Aomine hanya mendesah pelan dan berjalan seperti siput—berkebalikan dengan permainannya ketika di lapangan basket.

"Cepatlah, Dai-chan! Kau ini lama sekali." Gerutu Momoi, ia yang tadinya sudah duduk bersebelahan dengan Murasakibara kini harus menyeret balik Aomine yang mungkin hanya bergerak 5cm/sec. *tunggu ini kan judul pilem?

"Aku bisa jalan sendiri, baka." Dan akhirnya mereka pun duduk.

"Ettou… Midorimacchi, Murasakibaracchi, Aominecchi, Momocchi, aku… Baiklah! Tinggal menunggu Kurokocchi dan Akashicchi untuk datang." Soraknya gembira sambil mengepalkan tinjunya ke udara.

"Aku sudah disini, Kise-kun."

Midorima nyaris tersedak ketika tiba-tiba Kuroko sudah ada di sampingnya, Murasakibara tidak sengaja menjatuhkan keripik kentangnya, Aomine dan Kise saling berpelukan saking kagetnya dengan kedatangan Kuroko yang terbilang tidak biasa.

"Woi, sejak kapan kau ada disini, Tetsu?!"

"Sejak Aomine-kun dan Momoi-san datang."

Momoi langsung mengganti tempat duduknya untuk berdekatan dengan Kuroko, memeluknya tidak jelas hingga membuat wajah Kuroko membiru seperti warna rambutnya.

"Aomine, Kise…" Midorima membetulkan letak kacamatanya, "Mau sampai kapan kalian berpelukan seperti itu?"

.

.

.

"Sebenarnya… apa tujuanmu mengajak kita semua kesini, Kise?" Aomine dengan malas bertanya sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya di sofa. Mereka sedang berada di Maji Burger, tempat langganan para Kisedai. Meskipun mereka kini berada di SMA yang berbeda-beda, nampaknya tidak menyulitkan mereka untuk sesekali berkumpul bersama.

"Kise-chin bilang mau traktir makanan, makanya aku datang." Komentar Murasakibara yang daritadinya sibuk memakan stik maiubonya.

"Eh? Benarkah? Ki-chan bilang, dia mau mempertemukanku dengan Tetsu-kun." Momoi melirik pada Kuroko seraya tersenyum.

"Dia bilang mau mengajakku one on one." Sahut Aomine.

"Apa? Dia bilang padaku ingin menawarkanku lucky item-nodayo. Awalnya aku menolak, tapi karena dia merengak seperti anak bayi kelaparan, aku akhirnya menyetujuinya." Jawab Midorima seperti biasa—yang lain hanya tersenyum hambar.

"H-Hei, kalian jangan menatapku seperti itu-ssu." Kise mulai berkeringat dingin, tatapan ke-enam temannya seakan mengintimidasi.

"Makanya, apa tujuanmu mengajak kami kesini? Aku pulang saja ah." Midorima mengambil tasnya dan berdiri dari kursinya, namun tangannya berhasil di tahan oleh Kise, "Tunggu-tunggu, akan kujelaskan!"

.

.

.

"Hah? Tes psikopat?"

Kise mengangguk mantap, "Yup! Sebenarnya, aku ingin memberikan tes ini pada Akashicchi. Yah, kalian tau 'kan bagaimana sikapnya dia pada kita semua dulu?"

Semua mengangguk takzim, dan mulai mengingat bagaimana latihan neraka yang diberikan kaptennya saat zaman itu—Teikou. Dan tidak sampai disitu pula, bahkan ketika diluar basket, Akashi tetap setia menenteng guntingnya bila melihat teman—babu?— kesayangannya bertindak tidak sesuai dengan apa yang diinginkannya.

"Kupikir Akashicchi… psikopat? Jadi kalian bantu aku—"

"Akashicchi itu psikopat?"

Dari belakang, sebuah tangan menepuk bahu Kise. Yang lain hanya bisa diam sambil berdoa dalam hati supaya arwah Kise tidak gentayangan, dan sebagai pihak yang mengatakan hal-hal absurd barusan, Kise hanya bisa menelan ludahnya—ketakutan. Dan betapa mengerikannya suara Akashi yang menirukan gaya bicara Kise, mengerikan, menjijikkan, dan—

"Bu-Bukan begitu, Akashicchi. Kau salah dengar."

"Berani sekali kau mengatakan aku salah."

Akashi tersenyum sangat 'manis' padanya. Ia mulai mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantong celananya, mengambil benda kesayangannya.

"Bagaimana ya… jika wajahmu ini sedikit kuberi ukiran?"Akashi menempelkan guntingnya pada wajah Kise.

'PSIKOPAT! DIA MEMANG PSIKOPAT!' Seru mereka semua—minus Akashi dan Kise— bahkan Kuroko yang daritadi diam juga berseru dalam hatinya.

"A-Akashi-kun. Kalau mau membunuh Ki-chan, nanti saja ya. Ini tempat umum." Kata Momoi menenangkan, keringatnya sudah banyak yang keluar, lidahnya terasa kaku ketika mengucapkan kata-kata yang terdengar memerintah di telinga Akashi itu.

"Be-Benar, itu benar Akashi. Akan kusiapkan gunting yang banyak untuk membantumu!" Seru Midorima yang juga ketakutan.

Kise yang tidak mendengar suara untuknya, merengek, "Kalian kejam-ssu! Kurokocchi lakukan sesuatu!"

Kuroko tampak berpikir, ia menopang dagu dan menutup matanya, "Aku setuju dengan yang lainnya. Kalau mau membunuh Kise-kun, harus di tempat yang sepi dan terlindung dari sinar matahari."

'BAHKAN KUROKO JUGA?!' Sorak mereka lagi dalam hati. Memang benar apa yang dikatakan banyak orang diluar sana, Kiseki no Sedai yang terkenal akan kehebatannya dalam bermain basket adalah kumpulan dari orang-orang yang baru keluar dari rumah sakit jiwa

.

.

.

"Disini semua akan di tes. Kalian hanya perlu menjawab sesuai pendapat kalian masing-masing saja. Oke?" Kise mengambil catatan kecil yang ia selipkan di kantong bajunya, disana ada empat pertanyaan yang telah ia siapkan sebelumnya.

"Yosha! Akan kujawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu dengan benar!" Semangat Aomine dengan seringai di wajahnya—yang lain sweatdrop.

"Sebenarnya, ini bukan pertanyaan siapa yang benar dan siapa yang salah. Kalian hanya perlu menjawab sesuai intuisi saja. Dan jika jawaban kalian sesuai dengan jawaban psikopat, maka kalian ada bakat untuk membunuh orang-ssu." Kise sedikit melirik pada Akashi yang duduk paling jauh dengannya, ia terlihat tenang dengan meminum tehnya.

Semua mengangguk mengerti, "Dimana Kise-kun mendapatkan pertanyaan itu? Langsung dari psikopatnya?" tanya Kuroko.

"Huss, Tetsu. Kau ini sedang menyindir Akashi atau apa?" Aomine segera menutup mulut Kuroko dan mendekatkan jarinya pada bibirnya, seolah menyuruh diam.

'KAU YANG JUSTRU MENYINDIRNYA, AHOMINE!' Sorak Kise, Momoi, dan Midorima dalam hatinya. Entah sudah yang keberapa ini terjadi.

"Hoo… Kau ingin menemani Ryota rupanya. Baiklah, dengan senang hati akan kuseret kalian ketempat yang sepi dan terlindung dari sinar matahari, Ryota, Daiki." Akashi menyeringai dengan santainya tanpa melihat orang yang sedang membicarakannya.

Kise tertawa nista melihat Aomine yang kena jebakannya sendiri, "Rasain tuh. Oh ya, ini aku dapat dari Kukus*). Teman Pesbukku yang dari Indonesia membagikannya." Ia memberikan tanda peace di tangannya sambil nyengir.

"Hah? Kau punya Pesbuk, Kise?" tanya Aomine sewot sambil men-death glare Kise yang sedari tadi menertawakannya dengan suara melengkingnya itu.

"Tentu saja! Jangan lupa add ya, namanya 'Kise Ajha Cukup Kok.' " Jawabnya dengan bangga.

"Kise-kun alay." Balas Kuroko dengan ekspresi datarnya.

Kise merengek padanya, "Ini trend dunia maya-ssu! Masa aku tidak boleh ikutan?"

"Jadi, tesnya kapan dimulai~?" Murasakibara yang daritadi hanya diam, langsung membuat semua teman-temannya menoleh padanya.

**TES PSIKOPAT**

** Original from Kuroko no Basuke by Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei **

**Rated: T**

** Genre : Friendship**

** Characters : Kiseki no Sedai.**

** Warning : Gaje, Maybe Typo(s). Abal-abal, Garing krenyes, dan segala kegilaan author lainnya **

**©Memoryru, 20 March 2014**

"Kalian siap? Pertanyaan pertama, seorang anak dibelikan sepeda gunung dan sepatu sepak bola oleh ayahnya. Sayangnya, dia tidak menyukainya. Kenapa?"

"Ya karena di gak suka! Anak itu tidak suka karena dia gak suka. Gitu aja, 'kan?" Jawab Aomine sekenanya. Disaat teman-temannya masih berpikir, malah dia yang menjawab paling pertama dengan jawaban simpelnya.

Kise mengangguk, "Oke oke. Jawaban itu bisa diterima kok." Ia tersenyum.

"Umm… Dia lebih suka snack daripada sepeda dan sepatu~" ini jawaban Murasakibara.

"Karena itu bukan lucky itemnya-nodayo."

Ini jawaban Midorima. Kise mengacak surai kuningnya, 'Kenapa mereka menjawab sesuai diri mereka masing-masing?'

"Mungkin karena dia pernah jatuh dari sepeda makanya dia tidak suka." Jawab Momoi dengan intuisinya. Kise mengangguk mantap.

"Itu mudah sekali. Sepeda dijalankan dengan mengayuhnya menggunakan kaki. Sepatu sepak dipasang di kaki. Kukira dia tidak menyukainya karena dia cacat, dengan kata lain… dia tidak punya kaki."

"Wow! Jawabanmu hebat Akashi." Seru Aomine.

Kise mengangguk lagi, "Bisa diterima kok. Lalu, Kurokocchi bagaimana?" "Kalau menurutku, anak itu adalah perempuan. Biasanya anak perempuan lebih suka dengan sepeda keranjang daripada sepeda gunung. Selain itu, sepak bola adalah permainan yang sering dimainkan anak laki-laki. Jadi kupikir begitu. Apa bisa diterima, Kise-kun?"

"Tentu saja-ssu! Lanjut ke pertanyaan kedua." Kise berdehem sejenak, " Ada dua orang wanita bersaudara, namanya Bertha dan Martha. Suatu hari ibu mereka meninggal dan pada hari pemakamannya, Bertha melihat sesosok pria yang sangat tampan. Ia langsung jatuh cinta pada pemuda itu. Namun, ia tak berhasil berhasil menemukanya karena tak tau siapa dia sebenarnya. Nah, pada suatu hari Bertha membunuh saudaranya, Martha. Kenapa?"

"Tentu karena cinta segitiga! Aku yakin itu! Di dorama dan beberapa novel yang kubaca seperti itu. Martha pasti juga menyukai lelaki itu, makanya Bertha cemburu dan ia membunuhnya. Ne, Tetsu-kun?" Momoi tentu menyukai masalah percintaan seperti ini, makanya dialah yang menjawab pertama. Kise setuju dengan jawaban Momoi dan berlanjut ke jawaban teman-teman yang lain. Dan Momoi menjawabnya dengan begitu cepat.

"Aku setuju dengan Momoi-san." Momoi yang mendengar itu langsung memeluk Kuroko dengan erat. Dan nampaknya, Akashi yang menyaksikan itu langsung memberi death glarenya pada Momoi. Sayang, kekuatan cinta(?) Momoi kelihatannya lebih kuat daripada death glare yang diberikan Akashi.

"Tunggu, kenapa suasananya jadi panas ya?" Aomine sedikit membuka kancingnya dan mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajahnya. Udara yang tiba-tiba panas itu, dirasakan pula oleh yang lainnya. Dan mereka semua tau apa penyebabnya.

"Mungkin karena Bertha-chin melihat Martha-chin berjalan berdua dengan lelaki itu." Murasakibara selesai dengan stik maiubonya dan berlanjut ke snack lainnya.

"Sepertinya, Bertha ingin bertemu lagi dengan pria itu di pemakaman. Jika dia membunuh Martha, tentu akan ada upacara pemakaman lagi. Dan dia dapat bertemu dengan pria itu. Kelihatannya, Bertha tidak terlalu memusingkan hal semacam itu." Akashi menjawab dengan analisisnya itu.

"Benar juga apa yang dikatakan Akashi, tapi bagaimana kalau dia membunuhnya karena sebenarnya Marthalah yang membunuh ibu mereka? " Jawab Midorima sambil membetulkan kacamatanya.

"Tidak mungkin, Midorima! Lalu apa hubungannya dengan sang pria kalau ujung-ujungnya melibatkan keluarganya sendiri? Aku pikir dia membunuhnya karena sebenarnya Martha adalah pacar si pria. Bertha tentu akan mengorek informasi dari Martha tentang pria itu. Setelah itu ia membunuh Martha supaya tidak ada lagi pesaingnya dan Bertha bisa menjadi pacar lelaki itu. Begitu 'kan, Kise?"

"Tumben Aomine-kun pintar." Kuroko menyeruput vanilla shakenya.

Yang lain mengangguk, "Dia bicara panjang lebar-nodayo."

"Dai-chan bahkan antusias menjawabnya."

Semua mengangguk, "Tadi Mine-chin makan-makanan yang aneh kali."

"Berisik kalian semua! Syukur-syukur aku jawab." Aomine menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa sambil melipat tangannya, kesal—bahasa kecenya, ngambek.

"Sudah sudah. Nanti kita one on one deh." Jawab Kise mencoba menghibur Aomine.

Aomine melirik pada Kise yang duduk disebelahnya, ia menyeringai, "One-on-one, atau 'one-on-one' ?"

"Apapun itu-ssu. Hehe…"

Kenyataannya, Kise tidak sadar makna one-on-one yang dikatakan Aomine barusan.

.

.

.

"Pertanyaan berikutnya, kau menginap di lantai sepuluh sebuah hotel. Suatu malam, kau melongok dari balkon dan melihat seorang pembunuh menghabisi korbannya. Sang pembunuh tak sengaja melihatmu. Dari atas kau bisa melihat ia mendekatkan jarinya ke wajahnya dan membuat gestur—gerakan tubuh. Apa yang dia lakukan?"

"Umm… Menunjuk kita yang ada di atas balkon?" Midorima masih ragu dengan jawabannya. Tapi dia pikir, itulah yang bisa ia jawab.

Anehnya, semua memperagakan apa yang dilakukan oleh si pembunuh—minus Akashi, karena Akashimenggunakan logikanya. Semua masih menerka-nerka, Kise senyum-senyum sendiri melihat teman-temannya berusaha menjawab.

"Pasti menyuruh kita diam supaya tidak lapor ke polisi." Ini jawaban Murasakibara.

"Pasti dia sedang memikirkan cara untuk membunuh kita." Ini suara Momoi.

"Dan caranya, ia sedang menghitung ada di lantai berapa kita berada. Kemudian, membunuh kita." Ini jawaban Akashi.

''Tidak perlu menghitung, 'kan? Langsung saja naik dan membunuhnya." Aomine tak mau kalah rupanya.

"Dia harus tau dulu dimana kita berada, Aomine-kun. Makanya Akashi-kun bilang dia menghitung di lantai berapa kita." Kuroko ikut-ikutan mengiyakan jawaban Akashi, dan Akashipun sedikit menggeser tangannya agar bisa mengusap kepala Kuroko, "Anak pintar. Nanti akan kuberikan kau hadiah, Tetsuya."

'DI-DIA PASTI AKAN MELAKUKAN *** DAN *** PADA KUROKO/TETSU/KUROKOCCHI/TETSU-KUN!' Seru mereka semua dengan tatapan horor melihat tingkah sok baik pada Kuroko.

"Terimakasih, Akashi-kun." Kuroko tersenyum tipis.

'KENAPA KAU MALAH BERTERIMAKASIH KUROKO/TETSU/KUROKOCCHI/TETSU-KUN?!'

Setelah kegaduhan dalam hati masing-masing itu reda, Kise kembali melanjutkan tesnya pada mereka. Karena ini pertanyaan terakhir, semua mempertajam indera pendengarannya dan menatap Kise serius.

"Ini dia pertanyaan terakhir, andaikan kau harus membunuh seseorang dan ia sedang bersembunyi di dalam lemari, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Bakar lemarinya!" Seru Aomine duluan. Yang lain mengangguk setuju.

"Tusuk pakai katana lemari itu!" Momoi ikut-ikutan bersemangat.

"Biarkan saja dia disitu. Nanti juga mati sendiri." Jawab Midorima acuh.

"Aku tidak ingin membunuh orang, Kise-chin. Nanti berdosa." Jawab Murasakibara dengan malasnya. Meski begitu, Kise tetap mengiyakan.

"Tapi kau harus membunuhnya, Atsushi. Menurutku, aku akan menunggu orang itu sampai keluar, setelah dia keluar, aku akan langsung menikamnya dengan gunting ini."

Ckris.

Ckris.

Semua menelan ludah, Akashi itu mengerikan dalam situasi apapun. "Aku setuju dengan Murasakibara-kun. Aku tidak akan membunuhnya. Tapi kalau diharuskan, aku akan menempelkan bom disana." Kuroko mengangguk, ia yakin dengan jawabannya itu.

"Oke, oke. Kalian semua telah menjawab pertanyaanku." Jawab Kise riang sambil menyelipkan kembali kertas itu dalam saku bajunya.

"Lalu jawaban aslinya seperti apa?" Mereka menoleh pada Kise, dan nampaknya Kise tidak berani menjawab, "Besok akan kuberitahu. Kita bertemu lagi disini, dijam yang sama. Oke?"

.

.

.

Esok harinya.

"Akashicchi belum datang, 'kan?"

Kise terlihat terburu-buru sambil duduk dengan gelisah di sofanya, semua anggota Kisedai telah lengkap. Kecuali seperti biasa, Akashi akan datang terlambat. Dan Kise sudah memperkirakan ini sebelumnya.

"Jadi apa jawabannya?" tanya Aomine penasaran, begitu juga dengan yang lain.

Kise memperhatikan sekeliling tempat makan itu, kemudian memajukan wajahnya ke depan, "Akan kuberitahu. Mendekatlah."

Mereka berbicara seperti sedang merundingkan sesuatu yang sangat rahasia, sesekali anggukan muncul dari gestur mereka. Kise memberitahukan jawaban versi normal. Beberapa kali helaan napas lega keluar dari mulut mereka.

"Tapi versi psikopatnya itu…"

.

.

.

SATU MENIT KEMUDIAN

.

.

.

"A-APAAA?!" Serempak mereka semua dengan suara masing-masing menghujam pada Kise. Untung saat itu sedang sepi, bisa-bisa dimarahi mereka karena telah merusuh disana.

"Ja-Jadi, ma-ma-maksudmu… Akashi itu psikopat?!" Tanya Aomine tidak percaya.

"Ssstt… Kecilkan suaramu, Dai-chan."

Aomine mengangguk, keringat dingin mengucur deras di anggota Kisedai itu, termasuk Murasakibara sekalipun yang tampak tenang sejak tes berlangsung.

"Dia menjawab semuanya dengan benar? Maksudku… sesuai dengan jawaban psikopat?!" Midorima juga tampak ketakutan. Dia bersumpah tidak akan melawan perintah Akashi sekalipun.

Kise mengangguk takut-takut, "Dia menjawab sesuai dengan jawaban psikopat. Dia memiliki pemikiran yang sama dengan psikopat, dengan kata lain dia itu psikopat! Akashicchi itu PSIKOPAT!"

Ckris.

Ckris.

"Siapa yang kau bilang psikopat, Ryota?"

Mereka memutar pandangan pada Akashi, dengan gerakan patah-patah dan ekspresi kaget, takut, semua memandang Akashi dan menunjuk pada Kise.

"A-Aku… Minna! Bantu akan dong!"

"K-Kau 'kan yang bilang Akashi itu psikopat.. ah, maksudku—"

"Shintarou, Daiki, dan Ryota. Kalian bertiga ingin merasakan panasnya guntingku yang baru kuambil dari neraka~?"

Ckris.

Ckris.

Dan pada akhirnya, Kise, Aomine, dan Midorima mendapat hukuman di tempat yang sepi dan terlindung dari cahaya matahari di keesokan harinya.

Dan semuapun hidup bahagia untuk selamanya.

Kuroko pun mendapatakan hadiah seperti yang dikatakan Akashi tempo hari. Apakah itu?

**THE END.**

*) Kaskus

A/N : oke ini absurd , abal-abal, gaje, garing krenyes-krenyes. Iya Ry tau kok –w— Entah kenapa, menistakan Kise, Aomine, dan Midorima itu kece~ Jadi, intinya, semua jawaban Akashi adalah jawaban versi psikopat. Apa para readers punya pemikiran yang sama juga? Berarti readers punya bakat terpendam untuk menjadi psikopat. *nebar bunga. Bagi yang masih bingung, bisa langsung berkomentar di kotak review ini~ terimakasih sudah meyempatkan membaca ^^/


End file.
